primal fury
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: is sara cheating on the undertaker? and if so who with? contains undertaker and sara. please r


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people mentioned in this complete work of fiction. Except myself who is mentioned once.  
  
"She's losing interest in me, has been for months. Am I really that unattractive?" Mark looked at his own big heavily tattooed arms and sighed, "I guess so."

Ron and Jon, the APA, walked into the locker room. 

"Hey man, what's wrong? Still fumin' over that title loss?" Jon laughed. 

"You know, I heard that the APA were being split again." Said Mark coldly.

 Farooq laid a hefty arm over the big mans shoulders. "Don't even joke about that, man. Not again." 

Bradshaaw looked him up and down "what are you doin' back here. Everyone else is watchin' christian make a fool of himself…again." 

Taker rubbed him hands as though he was cold and he looked bummed. "Jon? One Texan to another, do you find me attractive? "

 Ron couldn't help but laugh at his teammates face. 

"Damn!" he caught himself when he looked into Marks eyes. 

"What are you askin' that for?"

Mark looked like he was struggling to breathe "I think Sara's cheating on me."

 Jon shook himself as though a huge weight had been lifted from him. "Oh thank god for a second I thought you'd turned soft on us." 

Mark stared at him for a while "if that meant 'am I gay now' the answer is no. It's just that…if I lost her" he couldn't finish.

 Ron pushed his partner aside "if you wanna know if you ring any bells," he offered nudging Mark in the side "go ask the women if they hear anything, if you know what I mean?" 

Marks eyes lit up then darkened. 

"How do I know who to ask? They're all scared of me aren't they?" now it was the APA's turn to look confused. 

"Well," Jon smirked, "lets go through em one by one. First who's scared?" 

Mark counted on his fingers "well there's Terri, Tori, the other Torrie, Stacey, Trish, Molly and Jazz." 

Farooq looked shocked, "damn man what have you done to them?" 

the takers face shot away from his hands as he tried to explain himself in three different sentences at once "nothing!!…I wouldn't dare…you know me better than that." When he'd finished, he turned to them. 

The APA was suddenly in a distant corner of the locker room.

 "are you OK man?" Jon said slowly pushing Ron in front of him as a shield. 

Jon looked over Mark again and decided that he had calmed down. "Now who is not scared of you and why?"

 "Why?" Ron looked baffled. 

"Yes, exactly" Jon smiled.

 "What?" Ron was lost. Really, really lost.

 "Yeah," Mark's eyes got their sparkle back. "So I know who I can trust." He took the roster sheet off the wall and crossed off the names he had already mentioned. "There's Debra, she thinks that no-good, alcoholic, wife- beater of a husband will protect her from me." He said laughing. "Umm… there's Stephanie and Linda, they know I would never knowingly hurt a female…what? … Shut up!" 

Ron was giving him a funny look and Jon had drawn on his own arms and imitated taker throwing Lita off the stage for this, he scored a really dirty look. 

"Then there's Lita." Mark paused "I don't know why… I think its cos she's never far from that Hardy she owns." 

The guys started to laugh. "And that leaves Jackie."

 "There you go Jackie will tell you the truth" Jon's tone was very reassuring, then he got quiet. " But I got to warn you, she hasn't got taste she told me to go to hell." 

Mark had to laugh at that.

 Ron laughed loudly and shook his head. "Damn!" 

Mark pulled into his driveway much later that night. 

Jackie hadn't been much help and now everyone in the wwf knew even the lighting and sound guys. He turned the key in the door and his dogs leapt forward to meet him. 'Well at least some things never change.' He thought as he put down his bags and took off his boots. He could hear Sara on the phone. He looked up and smiled she looked so happy and she was practically glowing. 

"I have to go… yes he just got home… bye." She hung up the phone quickly as he walked in. and she wasn't impressed. "You were supposed to be home hours ago. Where have you been?" 

Sara pissed off was a force to be reckoned with. Mark looked into her eyes and knew it was not worth arguing. 

"I'm sorry" he tried to take her in his arms, "I had a post match drink with the boys. Well actually it was a series of drinks with the boys. And I offered to drop the drunk ones home." 

She pushed him away like he was poison. 

"So … who was on the phone, anyone I know?" Mark decided to just resume life and pretend not to be hurt. 

Sara ignored him as had become custom. 

"Your dinner's in the oven if you actually want it". She walked away and didn't look back. "I'm going to bed. Don't you dare wake me when you come in." 

Mark limped to the bathroom for pain killers, his hips and right knee were playing up again. He took his dinner out of the oven and ate it cold. He was tired and sore and his wife wouldn't speak to him or look at him.

 'What have I done wrong?' the thought pained him far worse than any chair shot, cheap shot or broken bone. 

'Wait a second!' Mark moved silently through the kitchen to the phone 'she looked so happy before I got home. The caller id he bought, to scan incoming calls possibly from DDP, indicated no new calls. This means that whomever Sara had been talking to she had called them. He took the phone off the hook and pressed redial. Mark put the phone to his ear and moved as far away from the bedroom as the cord would allow. 

"This is Steve William Regal. I cannot get to the phone right now so leave a message and I will try to get back to you, cheerio.BEEP" 

The phone swung idly from the cord as a deep throated roar filled the house. The dogs began to howl as if answering the master that had now gone insane. 

*20 minutes later* 

Sara, woken from a rather pleasant dream, stared in disbelief at the door. An ax was ripping it to shreds.

 'Oh god, what's going on? Where's Mark?' she was anguished but at the same time frozen with fear. 'What have they done to him' tears filled her eyes but she daren't make a sound 'there must be more than one 'cos Mark's so big and strong' 

(note from Madame: aww, isn't that cute).

 A familiar tattooed hand came through the broken door and turned the handle. The heavy portal swung open and in the doorway was Mark holding the biggest, sharpest ax she had ever seen. 

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Mark bellowed at his frightened, sobbing wife. 

"I didn't know how" 

There was a knock at the door and Regal's voice rang into the night, "Sara? Are you all right? Is Mark home?" Sara looked shocked and guilty. 

She trembled, Mark got a mad glint in his eyes, he went out of the bedrooms French doors. 

Sara assumed that he had around the back and he was going to kill William. Sara leapt out of bed in her nightie and ran to the front door, she pulled William regal inside, slammed and locked the door. 

William was as shocked as she was but held her tight when he realized she was crying. "Why on earth are you crying? Where's Mark? What's wrong?"

 "I don't know" Sara whispered through her tears. She looked up "why are you here?" regal was confused he pointed to the swinging phone "I had just settled down for a spot of tea when someone here rang my number. I let the machine pick it up I heard a crashing sound and a noise that sounded like" 

she screamed "aaaaarrgghh!!" 

William knew that for Sara to scream there was no way in hell what was behind him was good. Mark had concealed himself outside near the back of the house and had walked back in with a purpose when he heard the front door slam and lock, ax still in hand. William tackled Mark to the ground forcing him to drop the ax. 

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you." he was cut short by a hard right hand that sent him flying across the room.

 "I'll kill you for ever looking at my wife!" yelled Mark "and I'll kill you for having the audacity to cheat on me!"

 he pointed at Sara with a blood-covered fist then went back to pounding regal to oblivion. Sara looked hurt "I would never cheat on you." 

Mark got up off the unconscious bloodied Englishman and walked over to his wife slowly. "What? You've been ignoring me, freaking out at me being a few measly hours late and you were talking to regal when I came in. exception of regal, you've been doing that for about 4 months now."

"Stop." Sara suddenly realized Marks mistake. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "I've had mood swings because I'm pregnant. It's a boy. When you asked why I hadn't told you about 'him' I thought William had told you." She took Mark's hand from her stomach and sat him down "I was going to tell you when you came to bed."

 Mark looked like a scolded child "why did you tell regal about MY baby before me?" 

"I rang him just before you walked in to find out where you were . I was worried."

 Mark smiled "that's why you hung up so suddenly" Sara smiled. 

"And," he continued "that's why you pushed me away"

 "so you couldn't feel the bump that contains OUR baby." she finished reminding him of his earlier selfishness. 

Mark hugged her, holding her close feeling the bump in her tummy. "What about regal? How did he get here?" 

Sara shrugged it was probably better that Mark didn't know, "I don't know but why don't you take him home … again. And come to bed."

 Mark smiled "no, I've got a better idea." 

Regal woke up during the night in the shed tied down and surrounded by strategically placed axes, chain-saws and guns. Two ferocious looking dogs (although asleep) guarded the door.

 Back in the house a new father slept with his wife and unborn son in his arms. 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
